Summer's Never Been So Far
by Stars-under-the-Sky
Summary: In a drunken haze, Jade recalls the time she spent with Cat Valentine. Broken and unhappy, Jade does anything to force the memories away. But it never works. Because afterall, they were just kids in love.


Jade West sat in her apartment, a bottle of rum at her lips and a horror movie on the television. She was trying to escape from the memories that often flooded her mind. When it became too much to bare, she'd just get drunk, watching horror movies. These memories could range from when she was a small child, all the way to only a couple years prior.

_I look back to the one and only summer time_  
_And my girl was the envy of every friend of mine_  
_She slept safely in my arms_  
_We were so young and invincible_

_Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell_  
_Those trips in the summer never went so well_  
_Young love is such dumb love_  
_Call it what you want it was still enough_

The memories that haunted her the most however, was the summer after high school. They had been best friends for years, Jade softer towards the red-head than anyone else and Cat unafraid of the taller girl. They had been pushing the lines of friendship and something more for very long. That summer, they broke the line and became something more. Not quite in a relationship, but something was definitely there. Stolen kisses and holding hands every chance they could get.  
In Jade's eyes, young love was definitely dumb love. But there was nothing that had made her felt more alive than that dumb young love. Nothing made her heart twitch the way Cat had. Her heart still twitched when the memories floated back to her. The two of them would often fall asleep together after the day (or sometimes night) was over, often half-drunk. With the two of them together, it seemed like they could've gone to Hell and back and everything would've been okay. She had opened her heart up to the red head and even now, even all the pain she felt to this day, she didn't regret it. Not one bit. In reality, Jade West would do _anything_ to go back to that summer, if only to spend it with Cat one more time. If only to try to fix it.

_And still out of my reach_  
_And still all of the things_  
_That I want in my life_  
_How could I ask you to leave me?_

_And we were just kids in love_  
_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_  
_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_  
_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

Not for the first time in the years they had been friends, Jade would once more persuade Cat to do some bad things, if anything for the feeling for danger. Graffiti on random buildings in the city, hiding out when a police car when by before finishing the masterpieces, trespassing just to see if the residents would dare call the cops. In the moments that they did, Jade and Cat would run through the city in the dark, jumping over fences and running down ally ways, always barely escaping the cops. It was a game Jade loved, for the rush was great. Cat only came along if anything to keep an eye on the girl she had come to deeply care for. Looking back, Jade had found that they were mistakes, stupidity. It was immature of her and even more immature to drag Cat into it. It was something she definitely regretted.

_Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol_  
_We'd walk down the beach counting every star_  
_Our hearts beat inside our chest_  
_Leaving us gasping for every breath_

_Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair_  
_Was so contagious in the air_  
_So satisfying and I'm still smiling_

Jade had been smoking for years and when their friendship became something more and they started kissing (amongst other things), it seemed Cat got addicted to the taste of smoke. Next thing Jade knew, innocent Cat (who was actually not so innocent) was holding a cigarette to her lips and she also had the taste of smoke on her tongue. During the day, they'd walk down the beach in their swim suits, holding hands. There was often a soft breeze in the background, making the sun feel not so hot. Cat would pick up every seashell she found interesting, which was just about all of them. Cat even got Jade to make sandcastles, something Jade hated and something Cat enjoyed. Jade did it just to see Cat smile that innocently adorable smile.  
This was her favorite thing about that summer. Of all of the things, this was her favorite. It was intoxicating just thinking about it. When the memory came back to her, her lips would twitch into a sad smile and her lips would touch a bottle of rum, anything to suppress the harmful memories. Being drunk never worked, not even alcohol could chase away the pain of love. Jade just kept trying though, anything to keep her from going insane.

_And we were just kids in love_  
_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_  
_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_  
_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?_  
_We're at an all time low, how do we get it back?_

They were never suppose to end, they were never suppose to have gone their separate ways. But a simple mistake between the two of them turned into a disaster. It was towards the end of the summer when a simple argument occurred between them. Definitely not the first one in their friendship, but it was definitely the first one that summer. It started off so small, a drunken Jade couldn't even remember what it had been about. But somehow, it quickly turned into a jealous rage, something both of them felt. Cat complained Jade had been spending too much time with her ex boyfriend, Beck Oliver. Jade tried to reason with Cat, explaining that their relationship had been a fraud, something to cover up their emotions. Beck was gay and Jade was a lesbian. Cat refused to believe it, somehow thinking that Jade actually had feelings for Beck. Jade would often counter with Cat spent too much time with Tori Vega. Jade fully believed Cat had feelings for Tori. Why wouldn't she? Tori was a goodie goodie, nice and perfect. Jade was not. She was a bitch, she got herself into a lot of trouble, and anything but perfect. Jade never understood how Cat and her were friends, let alone anything else. But Cat continue to tell Jade she had absolutely no feelings for Tori, that they were just friends. Tori was also straight. But Jade just wouldn't listen.  
This argument destroy everything they had create. It continued on, there were no more walks on the beach or make-out sessions when no one was looking. They started seeing each other less and less, as every time they did it was filled with the same insecure argument. Both of them started collage and just went their separate ways.

And so a drunken, shattered Jade with memories once more swirling around her head fell asleep, knowing she'd dream of a certain red-head and the time they held together. Jade missed it and regretted that awful argument, but she wouldn't trade that summer for the world. Minus the argument, it had been the best summer of her life.


End file.
